Dean
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning Dean was a young man who grew up in Texas in the 1950s and 60s. He was the younger brother of Eric and was dating a blonde-haired woman named Bailey. In 1969, Dean received his draft card and was expected to go off to fight in Vietnam like his brother. However, Dean had no interest in fighting somebody else's war and burned his card. Eric was unaware of this and they drove across the state to enlist. Along the way, they were assaulted by bikers, which resulted in a car accident on a desolate highway. A man named Sheriff Hoyt responded to the accident, but the brothers quickly discovered that Hoyt was in reality a psychopathic murderer named Charlie Hewitt. Discovering that Dean had burned up his draft card, he tortured him at length and brought him back to the family farm where he continued to torment him. Dean tried to escape with help from his brother's girlfriend, Chrissie, but was ultimately eviscerated by Charlie's nephew, Thomas Hewitt, aka Leatherface, who impaled him through the back with a chainsaw. The Walking Dead Dean was a member of the Saviors who was discovered at an outpost by Tara Chambler and Jesus. In order for Jesus and Tara to let their guard down, Dean acted as a frightened hostage and even furthered this by urinating on himself. Dean used Jesus as a shield and revealed his true allegiances but Jesus and Tara were able to fend him off and capture him where Dean was among the 39 captured Saviors placed in a cell inside of the Hilltop Colony. After Simon shoots Neil, a member of the Hilltop, Maggie retaliates by pulling Dean from the cell and shooting him in front of the others. Maggie then places Dean's corpse in a casket and writes that she has 38 more Saviors she can kill as a threat to the Saviors and Negan. Other characters * Dean Russell - A minor character from the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Dean Winchester - One of two main characters from Supernatural. Actors * Dean Alexandrou - Actor from 28 Weeks Later. * Dean Jagger - Actor from X the Unknown. * Dean Lennox Kelly - Played a werewolf named Lee Tully on the UK series Being Human. * Dean Winters - Played Trevor Gooden in Hellraiser: Hellseeker. Production Crew * Dean Barnes - Coordinating producer on the American Gothic television series. * Dean Batali - Story editor on seasons one and two of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Dean Cundey - Cinematographer on Halloween. * Dean Holland - Editor on Soft for Digging and The Crow: Wicked Prayer. * Dean Koontz - Famed horror fiction novelist. * Dean Lorey - Screenwriter on Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * Dean McKendrick - Editor on Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood and The Mummy's Kiss: 2nd Dynasty. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:1969 character deaths Category:Thomas Hewitt victims Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 casualties Category:2017 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death